


A long and hot day

by RebMed



Series: Gas [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, New Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebMed/pseuds/RebMed
Summary: Lux tells the group about a generator and a palsy that she saw when she was alone and they might be interested in. They go there and steal the things they need, but they get trapped by the Saviours.I've updated it to correct the format, I've changed the dashes to quotation marks.





	

"Tell me what you saw.” Rick said.

"I told Maggie, it looked like a generator.” Lux answered "It was big, surrounded by a fence, it made noises at night. There were cars coming and going every other day. Some of them carried food from the back part of it. Later on, there was a fight inside a van. And you know, shooting,walkers,mess,transformed. But the fence kept intact. The generator stopped working like one week before you found me.”

"Do you think it might work again?” Rick asked. "Do you think we can fix it?”

"No idea.” she admitted, pouting her lips. "But if we bring it we could give it a try. We need one.”

"How far was it?” Daryl asked.

"It was down the road that leads to the mine” she was indicating on the map. "Around two miles from my shop, next to the stream.”

"Tell me the most likely points for walkers.” Rick asked.

"This one, where they fought, if they haven't moved.” she pointed "This side of the road, down the stream. And the ones next to it, for the noise. That would be it.”

"I'm starting to like you climbing trees.” Daryl said, smiling at her.

"Too bad I'm getting fat and they can't handle me any longer.”

"And how would you do it?” Aaron asked.

"I don't know... I would take some time to dismantle it beforehand. I mean, we need longer than just to carry it here.”

"How long?” Rick asked.

"I have never done that.” she said, thoughtful "But I guess these things gotta be connected and attached. Anchored, whatever.”

"I wanna try.” Rick stated "And you are coming. Anyone else?”

"How many people do you think you need?” Michonne asked.

"No less than five, because we need back up, and a lot of time.” Daryl replied.

"Put it eight to ten.” Lux replied. "Two only dismantling, if we know how to do it, two looking for supplies, two for watching, plus backup, plus cars.”

"You said it was abandoned.” Michonne replied, suspicious.

"Yes, but that was around two months ago. We don't even know if it's still there. Maybe it has been conquered again, in which case I wouldn't even bother. It's like kidnapping an elephant. We need time, strength, speed and somewhat nobody should see it on the way here.”

"The question is, it even worth it?” Aaron asked.

"Let's put it like this.” Rick said “we go straight for the palsy, we break in and we check the generator. If it is so difficult to grab, we give up and turn around. Abraham,Glenn, Aaron, Heath, Tara, Rosita, Daryl, Stanley, Lux and me. In five hours.”

"Let's go to bed.” Daryl concluded, folding up the map.

* * *

"Daryl Dixon sounds like a name for a porn star.” Lux joked, half asleep on the bed.

"What?” Daryl was running his fingers along her back and he stopped.

"I mean, is it actually your name? Daryl Dixon?”

"Yes! What is so wrong with that?”

"I don't know, it sounds weird!” she laughed. "Cool but weird. I bet you have a crappy middle name that would spoil it and you hide it. All guys do that. Like, Daryl Anthony or Daryl Joseph...”

"It's Damian.” he replied, bothered. "Daryl Damian.”

"Ha ha ha it just can't be true. Daryl Damian Dixon?”

"Yes...” he turned around to look at the ceiling.

"Hey, I love it! It's really cool, it goes D. D. D.”

"Lux is not even a name!” he whined.

"No, it's not. My name is Lucienne, and I hate it. But you know, hookers always use battle names.”

"Why that one?”

"Lux means "light" in Latin. A tattoo artist in Chicago came up with it. I liked it and that's it.”

"Can I call you Lucy?”

She liked that tender gesture. Daryl wanted to use her actual name, not the one that she had adopted to dance naked in bars. But Lucy was the name her parents used to call her, and that was a part of her life she didn't want to bring back.

"No way.” she replied. She kissed his lips and turned around to sleep

* * *

The next day they left at six in the morning, they headed to the generator, and they split. Lux climbed the tree that she had mentioned to check for walkers and living watchers.

"Rick... you hear me?” she was talking on the walkie. "There's five walkers behind the palsy, I guess the same guys I saw that day. One car, watch for it... and the other side is clean. No living mofos around.”

"Copy that. Get down.”

She climbed down a couple of branches, and the third one broke. Daryl caught her when she was about to fall.

"You're right, you gained weight.”

"And you didn't trust me to arrive well.”

"Nope, nobody should.” he put her on the ground "You're going to break the palsy with Stanley and Glenn, Rick and me for the generator. Have a revolver.”

"I should use my own guns from time to time.”

"You're not doing that, face it.”

"Blah.”

They cut the fence and entered the enclosure, the door to the palsy was in front of them. Glenn cut the lock while the others watched.

"You should pick these fruits, Glenn.” Lux said "I don't know their name, but someone told me about them and they kept me good for a while. They might have a lot of sugar and vitamins. I was thinking of Maggie.”

"Oh, great! I've seen them near our community. Thank you.”

"You're welcome. What's the matter, Stanley? You look bummed.”

"I don't know, I'm getting tired of conquering things. Like, now we're getting this and we must protect it, and fight for it, it's always the same.”

"Well, the other option is dying of starvation, or having my wife and my son sick.” Glenn protested "Now, can you help me opening this?”

They saw a pile of boxes of different supplies, from the ground to the ceiling. Sugar, flour, dehydrated vegetables, canned meat, cereals... all for them. There was even a pack of clean clothes. Lux picked a gray bandana and put it on.

"Rick!” Glenn called Rick on the walkie "We opened the jackpot. How are you doing?”

"We managed to disconnect it, but we could use some help here. Good news it has wheels.”

"Copy that.”

They carried as much food as they could to the car, and helped the others dismantling the generator. It took an hour, and after that they still had to mount it to pull it away. They packed the rest of the food and rushed out of there, making sure nobody followed them.

"Glenn” Rick said. "I was thinking, you and Stanley can take the Corolla home, with as many packets as you can. You'll go faster if you don't wait for us.”

"Are you sure?”

"Totally, we don't need you, and it's safer to account with one convoy arriving sooner and safe with food. We'll go slowly.”

"Huh... good, let's go. See ya.”

Glenn and Stanley left. Daryl approached Lux when she was finishing carrying food.

"Hey, you don't fit in the van anymore, with all those packets. Come with me.”

"On your bike? For real? Do I fit there?”

"There is only one way to know.”

Lux and Daryl left on the bike, behind the cars, for back up. Half an hour later, they had to diverse due to a group of walkers wandering in the middle of he road. They changed to a narrow path, and they had to speed down for the generator.

"Rick” Daryl called “we are waiting behind until there's place for us. We can't see you after that bend on the road.”

"Copy.”

They heard people yelling and noises from ahead.

"This is a trap.” Lux muttered. "We're screwed.”

Then, three shots.

"Get down” he whispered.

"No way, I'm not leaving you.”

"Yes you are”, he turned to her “get down, carry your bag and run.”

"Then come with me.”

"Listen, bimbo, when they see the bike they're gonna look for me and hunt me down, but they don't know you're here. Run into the trees, now!” he looked at her with a threatening glance, and hid a shout: "RUN!”

She did so, and disappeared before the gang reached the bike. She heard more shouts, more shots, and then, silence. She was scared, sad and began to panic. She pulled out her right knife, hid behind a tree, and then waited.

"I'm lone and lost, again.” she muttered "Fuck. Fuck.”

Lux remained quiet and still for what could be fifteen minutes and then heard walkers around her. She killed just the ones that meant a risk, because she couldn't afford leaving her safety point in case there were more psychos in the woods.

She heard a branch cracking behind and turned around, pulling her revolver to the stranger. It was Aaron.

"God, I'm so happy to see you!” She held him, shaking.

"Shh, calm down, it's fine.” he whispered "I think they're good, but they had their guns stolen. I escaped because I got beaten and I hid. I'm proud of myself.”

She checked his wounds and they started walking, parallel to the road.

"How many were they?” she asked.

"I counted fifteen, and I didn't see them all. By the way, there's no generator anymore. And I fear for the food.”

"Shit. All this for nothing.”

"Hey, cheer up. You look nice in that.” he pointed at her bandana, and held her with his right arm.

"We gotta stop so I tap your wounds, you're bleeding.”

"Okay. Anyway we don't know where to go, or where the others are.”

They sat down in the bush and she healed him. After one hour, they spotted a couple of men talking. And there they were, the crossbow, the katana and some guns.

"Those assholes, I swear.” Lux whispered, furious.

"Girl, we're not confronting them.”

"OK, let's hide here forever then.”

"We could wait until they leave.” Aaron suggested.

"Or maybe they'll bring more friends to the party. They are waiting for someone.”

"You're right. How many are they?”

"I'm counting two. Fuck, there's Daryl's bike there.”

They both approached the guys who were guarding their friend's weapons and hid again.

"I can hear more coming.”

"Me too. Can you shoot from here?” Aaron asked .

"Yeah, at least for distraction. You go for the bald one, I go for Rob Zombie.”

Even before shooting, the one with the long hair stood up and saw Lux. He pulled a shotgun at her and she fired her gun twice. His friend grabbed Lux by her hair, Aaron pulled his knife and cut his throat. All his blood fell on Lux's top, red, warm and sticky.

They took a minute to check themselves and picked all the things the others had robbed, including the bike, down the hill to go back to the road, where they reckoned they still stood. They had to follow the way during one mile, but there they were, sitting down on the side, looking down upset. When they saw Lux and Aaron, they stood up, looking puzzled. All their weapons were back, and both Lux and Aaron were soaking wet in blood. She was carrying the motorbike.

"Yo. You're welcome.” Lux said.

"The hell... are you good?” Daryl took her face in his hands.

"Things got rough... we had little time before the others came.” Aaron tried to justify himself, but no one asked him questions.

"How many did you kill?” Tara asked, visibly tired.

"Two.” Lux said, gasping for air.

"That makes it five overall.” Michonne said. "We're screwed.”

"They were going to kill us, but they received orders.” Rosita said. "From Negan.”

"And how did you killed them and the rest let you alive?” Aaron asked

"They didn't know... we caught the three that were in the backup, and that's the reason we keep the food. "Daryl was holding Lux, who was still shivering. "The others said we could keep it, but the second group didn't know about that or they didn't care, and attacked us to get it.

"Well, that's the scenario.” Rick spoke for the first time. "The generator's gone, we're one hour away from home, they are still there waiting for us and they will follow us.”

“There's another option.” Aaron was trying to think clearly. "We have seen something in the woods, near the spot where the others were waiting, but on the other side of the creek, where we hid. It's an enclosure, full of walkers, at least thirty, no one was guarding it. We don't think it's theirs, or they know about it.”

"So?” Tara was anxious.

"The problem now is heading straight home, right? There must be a way of distracting them... or destroying them.” Aaron felt weird saying this, but he was sure of what he wanted.

"We can use the walkers on our behalf, because we know it and they don't.” Lux was looking away. "I say we go into the forest, make sure they are following us, reach the enclosure, open it, bring hell and run. They will lose people, or else lose our track. Then we get down here again and leave.”

"I'm all for that.” Abraham replied.

"We could lose half an hour. We are not in the position.” Rosita didn't like the idea.

"We could lose much more if they follow us.” Rick replied. And we are already in trouble, they are surely taking avenge of this. But they still have to find us.

They did as planned, leaving Heath, Rosita and Tara on the road guarding the vehicles; they reached the enclosure soon. They waited near it until they saw some members of the gang were following them. Rick made a signal and they divided in two groups, to open the enclosure in as many points as they could.

"Stay behind me, don't lose me. Understand?” Daryl said. He didn't want to leave her behind again. Rick and Abraham were on the other side. After making sure the walkers were free, they rushed away downhill, on the right again. Lux tried to ignore the screams and shots. She was so tired that could barely hold her backpack, and Daryl had to help her getting on the bike again.

"You could go alone and enjoy a free ride.” she joked

"I'm not looking away from you again, no way.”

She held him tight and they left.

"Dude, you got a boner. You're a fucking perv.”

"You knew what you signed for.”

They arrived home and helped the others carry the little food the Saviours had left for them to their palsy, sharing knowing looks. Lux went home, but she didn't come inside, she waited for Daryl at the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?” he came in some minutes later. "I thought you would be having a shower.

"I didn't want to have it alone.” she replied, kissing him passionately.

"Wait...” he said, trying to breathe. "I have to go back, I have to fix a leak on a pipe. I just came here to grab my tools.”

"Tell them you couldn't find them and you had to look for them.” She took off his shirt, running her fingers through the buttons frantically. "There is time.”

"You damn crazy doll.” He took off her top with a single pull, and he saw her skin was stained with blood. That turned him on even more.

"Lock the door.” She whispered, and she started licking his neck and biting it. "Someone could enter.”

"Why? I thought we were going to the bathroom.”

"Can you wait so long?” She took his hand and slid it down her jeans, pushing on the right place. "Because I can't.” She kissed his chest, big and strong as a thunder.

He kissed her lips, her neck, her cleavage, and her breasts through the bra, before taking it off. She shivered and her heart started racing. He took off her jeans and lifted her by the waist to release her feet. He took some seconds to look at her, naked, ready, leaning back against the wall.

"You were not made by God.”

"I was made by a couple of bastards.” she stretched her arms "That's why I'm so good at this. Come here.”

He caressed her thighs, pressing his big fingers against them. He checked that she was wet enough, while she pulled off his hard dick, looking at him, naughty.

"Are we doing it standing up? I'm so fat now, you know.” She joked.

"I'm so glad you are fatter that I don't even care.” he said, grabbing her butt.

She took off her underwear and he lifted her, her back leaning on the wall, soft due to the paper which covered it. He went inside her with a single thrust, but gently, feeling her opening slowly. She opened her mouth and held him by his shoulders, and hang herself from him; they started hearing people outside, talking, some of them calling for Daryl. But then the room was silent again and only heard themselves panting, moaning, muttering desperate words. Suddenly he stopped.

"Turn around.” he said, leaving her feet gently on the floor.

"What?”

"I want you to come.”

She did so, and took her hair off her back. She leaned both hands on the wall and saw his arm coming from behind to grab her pubis.

He pushed inside and she groaned. He kissed the back of her neck, and touched her gently, and they moved smoothly until she grabbed his hand to reach the right spot and pressed firmly. He bit her earlobe and pushed harder, until she started shaking and looked back at him. He held her tight until she reached a great orgasm, and he covered her mouth with his hand to hide the noise. She bit his finger. He came as late as he could and caressed her back, soaking wet.

"Okay, now we need a shower.” she laughed.

He combed her hair with his fingers and kissed her shoulders.

"Tell me it will always be like this.” she begged.

"I promise.” He grabbed her by the waist and tourned her around, to kiss her softly. She took his hand and they went to the bathroom.

Daryl never fixed the pipe.


End file.
